tellmeastoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tell Me A Story Wiki:Manual of Style
The following is Tell Me A Story Wiki 's Manual of Style, which is to be upheld when making articles on the wiki. Articles Articles should have the following elements: *Empty articles should be given the template. *The first appearance of the articles title within the text should be in bold type. *Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. :Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of Tell Me A Story Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections, table cells, and image captions. Character Articles Character template *The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. *Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story should be included in the main article. *Individual episode summaries should be referenced using the template. Also, above the summary there should be a header of the episode title. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: *A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., ::Kayla Powell is a student at Westside Heights. *Character Description — character's official description (if provided) *Early Life - detailed description of the characters life prior to the start of the series. *Throughout the Series — well detailed recap of the characters' appearance per episode, written in past tense. *Physical Appearance — character's physical appearance *Personality — character's personality *Appearances — chronological list of the character's Tell Me A Story episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) *Trivia — a section with trivia about the character. *Gallery — character's pictures throughout the series *References — a section where references can be found from articles or episode summaries. **The scroll box template is to be included within the reference section should said section become too lengthy. Throughout the Series Physical Appearance Personality Appearances Trivia Gallery References Episode Articles Episode Template *This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article body *The first instance of the episode's name should be in bold type. *Only information from CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story should be included in the main article. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. *Synopsis — The official press released synopsis. The synopsis isn't to be edited or added onto other then removing non In-Universe things out of it, such as cast members names' in parentheses. *Plot — A detailed, written out plot of an episode. *Cast — The section in which the actors and actress of each character are to be credited. *Trivia — Trivia about the episode. *Gallery — Images from the episode. *Episode Guide — Template that displays every episode of that season *References — A section where references can be found from articles. Synopsis Plot Cast Trivia Gallery Episode Guide References Location Articles Location Template *This template should appear at the top of the location page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Article body *The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. *Only information from CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story should be included in the main. Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: *Header — specifically related to the page. Occupants/Inhabitants/Students (for example) *Appearances — chronological list of the location's episode appearances in a bulleted list. (If the list is too long, consider using the scroll box template) *Trivia — Trivia about the location (if necessary). *Gallery — Images from the location. Occupants Appearances Trivia Gallery Images :See also: Tell Me A Story Wiki:Images *A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. *Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag) Character infobox images Images in an episodes' info box should be: *Screenshots or promotional stills. Episode infobox images Images in an episodes' info box should be: *Screencaps and screenshots after episodes have aired. Sourcing Use the Filebox template or the appropriate fair use template. Category:Policies and Guidelines